A Journey of Requiem
by TheArcaneArcher
Summary: 4 stories: A teenager going on his first pokemon adventure. an Umbreon who is atoning for something. A Larvitar and his friends who are on the search for an old teammate. A younger boy who sneaks out with his pokemon, and gets attacked. Yet, these stories are all connected. I am also on DeviantART under the same name, I post art relating to the story.
1. Prologue - Atlas

I passed by the same tree I had passed ten times tonight. I noticed this, and took a sharp right. I cannot atone for my actions if I stay in the same area. My paws slapped on the wet ground, they sloshed in the mud until the fur was stained brown. I had to keep walking, no matter what. About ten minutes later I heard voices, then dove into the bushes. After getting ahold of myself, I realized the voices were stationary, but one of them was gradually growing louder.

I decided to stay hidden, but approach the two humans with caution. Thinking about this, I noticed how much I had matured over the year. My dialect had improved, and my entire personality had received an overhaul. Gone was the light-hearted, fun-loving Eevee, enter the dark, serious Umbreon. I hope that one day I may return to that, but living alone teaches you otherwise. The first step is to atone for my guilt. Then I may return to my team, should they take me.

I reached a clearing, where a man in a weird uniform was hassling a kid wearing a beret. I stood by and watched the scene happen, I didn't want to get in the way, or worse. My necklace shone in the dark of night, I attempted to cover it with my paws, to little success. It was responsible for my special fur pattern, a star on my lower neck and rings around my ankles, but at the moment it wasn't helping.

"Kid, I really don't want to hurt you, so just give me your Turtwig and we can call it a day." The man in the strange uniform grabbed the kid by the shoulder.

"No! I just got him from Professor Rowan! I promised that I would take care of him!" The kid was struggling in his arms. The man sighed and pulled out a .45 caliber pistol, which he promptly pointed at the boy.

"Listen shrimp, we have two options here. Either you give me Turtwig, and I leave, or I  
>can shoot you, take your Turtwig, then leave. Your choice." I stood there in shock. Never before had I seen something like this happen before. I had seen a few guns, but only used by policemen, never evil people. This was getting interesting. I sat back, waiting for the kid to give the man his Turtwig, then begin crying as he ran away. But he didn't.<p>

"No!" The kid was trembling. I was impressed. This kid was brave, obviously a good trainer. But then something even more surprising happened. The man pulled up his gun, pointed it at the kid, and fired.

The kid fell, while the man took his pokeballs and ran. I sprinted across the clearing until I reached the kid on the ground. I checked for a wound, but couldn't find a definitive hole that would have shown it it were a gunshot. Then I found it, but it wasn't a bullet wound, it was just a graze.

I licked his wound repeatedly, until it stopped bleeding. Then I dragged him over to a stump by his shirt's collar, and rested him against it. I lied down next to the child. I noticed my necklace was shining brighter than I had ever seen it. This was very peculiar. As I fell asleep, I hoped this boy would be fine. He was innocent, and perhaps, he may even help me with my atonement. I sighed as I drifted off, reliving the memories of my despair once more.


	2. Chapter 1 - Brian

**3 years ago**

I woke up to a knocking at the door. I looked outside, to find it was still night time. What the heck was someone doing at my door this early in the morning? I shoved myself off the bed to check who this mysterious guest may be. I approached the front door and peered out the peephole to see who was standing there. Yet, no one was there. Confused, I threw open the door and, as previously stated no one was there. But when I looked down, I saw a Poke Ball the ground. My curious personality couldn't help but take it back to my room.

When I reached the bed, all I was thinking was what was in the ball. Potentially, an abandoned Pokemon that needs caring for. But on the other side of the spectrum, it could be a nefarious trap by Team Galactic, who is at large at the moment. I decided that it was worth the risk, but just in case I pulled Treecko's ball close. I pressed the release button and hoped for the best. I got quite the opposite.

I guess I should have been shocked, surprised, angry. But at the moment I couldn't feel. I I was just numb. I just picked it up and ran. I ran as fast as I could to nearest pokemon center in Sandgem town. It took 15 long minutes of stress and suspense, and when I arrived, my legs were burning. I slammed the door open and ran to the counter.

"Nurse!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I began to mutter to myself "Oh please let her be here, she has to be, she just has to…." The nurse walked around the corner. You know how they say that in a crisis, everything slows down and seconds feel like eternities? I had a similar feeling when I looked down at my hands. They were soaked. I knew what it was, I just couldn't… I looked back up at the nurse and saw every muscle in her face twitch as contentment changed to confusion, then to surprise, then to terror.

"You've gotta help me! I found him… just… he was… bleeding…" I tried to explain but failed to formulate words to speak with. I handed the Larvitar to her, she took it and turned to walk back to the ER. "I need to come!" I spoke to her as she walked back. But she didn't even turn to look back at me as she shook her head. "But…" I knew she was right. I couldn't come. It would be too much. I sat down on one of the couches.

I had never seen a pokemon bleed that profusely before. I mean, in pokemon battles they get minor cuts and bruises, after all, their bodies _are _built for it. But what could have done this? How did it end up on my doorstep? I sighed. As the adrenaline rushed out of me quite suddenly, I collapsed in exhaustion on the couch and passed out.

I woke up in the morning, confused for a moment as to where I am located, and checked my watch to see that it was 10am. But then I remembered. I leaped off the couch and ran the front desk. _Brian, calm yourself down _I thought to myself. _So far, nobody has given you any bad news, so the Larvitar must be okay… for now._ I gradually eased myself back to the couch. I saw a young couple with their slightly injured pokemon staring at me awkwardly. I stared down at myself. _Oh… _I could understand how this would look that way. I was coated in dried blood, especially on my hands and shirt.

I walked back to the desk, I had to check on it before I left. I rang the service bell at the counter to see a very tired-looking nurse walk out from behind the wall. The undersides of her eyes were purple from fatigue.

"Welco…. oh, it's you. I need to talk to you in private. Please follow me." I happily obliged, anything to find out the status on that Larvitar. She led me to a room with a few chairs and a table, like if you were getting a physical. I sat in one of the chairs, and she pulled one across from me and sat in the other. "You see, sir, before I can tell you the status on your pokemon, I need to bring someone in to ask you a few questions. Obviously with you coming in here late at night with such an injured pokemon, it does raise some suspicion."

_I can't believe it, they are bringing the police in to interrogate me..._ "Whatever. As long as Larvitar is okay…"

The nurse left the room and was soon replaced by a policewoman with blue hair. She didn't hold back, before I could even begin to say hello, she started to ask questions. "Who's pokemon is this? It's signature matches your trainer ID, but it's clock system has been tampered with."

"What!?" It matched my ID? How is this possible? I just found it! "Someone left it on my doorstep, so I picked it up and released it. Whoever left it must have also tampered with its signature ID for some reason."

"Yeah, well, we need to borrow its ball for hand prints, and find out the level of tampering. And you say it was left on your doorstep? What time was it?"

"I don't remember, probably around 2 or 3 in the morning. After I saw how injured it was, I ran straight here."

"Interesting… do you think it was Team Galactic?"

"Definitely not, they would have kept the pokemon for their own needs. No, it was someone else for sure." I was beginning to get impatient. Just tell me how it is all ready! "Listen, I understand how much information you need out of me, and how big of a suspect I am, but please, just tell me how it's doing!"

The policewoman got up from her chair, and promptly walked out of the room. I briefly heard something about asking me later. Great. This is going to be fun, especially in front of my parents. The nurse walked back into the room, she began to talk. "Sorry for that," she looked nervous, "we have to do that sometimes, just standard procedure." She shifted in her seat frequently and avoided eye contact.

I knew there was something wrong, she didn't need to tell me. "Is it dead?" I blurted out. I began to tear up, he can't be… dead… just… can't be. Tears unexpectedly rolled down my cheeks very quickly. She looked up at me, and for the first time today, directly in the eye.

"Not yet, but it- he, it's a male, is near fatally wounded. We have to perform an operation, with a low chance of survival, even then. We are sending messages to some of the best pokemon doctors in Sinnoh. Hopefully they can get here in time while our current doctors do the best they can."

"When is the operation?" I need to know, I have to be there.

"In an hour or two at most, we can't afford to wait too long, he's losing more blood than we are giving him."

"I will have to be back then," I can't afford to stay any longer, my parents still have no idea where I am.

"Please do, if what you say is true, you are the only person who knows or cares about this pokemon. If he wakes up, it will mean a lot for someone to be there."

"Okay, I will." I got up and walked back out into the lobby. With the young couple still staring at me, I pushed open the door and began my long walk back to my home in Twinleaf town. Knowing my parents, they have probably already called everybody in town, and maybe even the police in search of me.

Although the path between Twinleaf and Sandgem isn't very long, it still felt like ages. I began to pass over one of the 2 bridges that were close to the town. I kicked a rock, which rolled to the side and over the bridge, falling in the water below. I looked over the side. I saw the same reflection I had looked at many times. The shaggy black hair hanging down my face, the green eyes reflecting back at me in the water. Even my favorite blue sweatshirt made a small appearance in the waters. I saw my pale skin sigh, then I turned and began to walk again when I saw someone standing behind me.

"Oh my god!" I fell back on the bridge and hurt myself. "Ow..." I looked up and saw my best friend Emma standing there with a funny smile on her face. "Hey Brian, Mr. Troublemaker!"

"What the heck was that for?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. She just gave me a look and answered my question with another question.

"Where have you been?" She gave me a light whack on the head. "Your parents are worried sick about you! You're lucky I told them I'd go find you, otherwise they would've called the police. Maybe I will myself, considering you are covered in blood! You know I hate getting after you, but sneaking out at night isn't like you."

"I... have a good explanation, a very good one trust me." She waited for my response. Should I really tell her? What would she say and do? I mean, I pretty much have to tell my parents, but dare I worry her with my problems? I decided it was for the best that I did.

I told her nearly everything, from waking up in the middle of the night, to the surgery. I left out the whole trainer ID portion, this was something I had to figure out for myself. She, understandably, was extremely surprised, and didn't believe me at first. "Come on, I know you're a kidder, but that was a bit morbid, don't you think?"

I had to slowly form my reply, this girl had a serious case of what I liked to call 'Chronic Fainting Disorder.' "Unfortunately, every word of what I just said… was true. I was shocked myself. I was the one who took care of him after all." Quite predictably, she nearly fainted. When she recovered herself, she was pissed.

"What thy did you open the ball? It could have been a trap and…" she scoffs, "I wouldn't even be speaking to you right now!" she turned away, about to get back on her bike, but then she stops. Much to my surprise, she runs back over to me and hugs me and says, "But it was also really brave, and selfless, and kindhearted." She kisses me. I stand there, frozen in surprise. "Just don't do anything that stupid ever again." This time, she truly gets on her bike, and rides back into town.

"I- a- wha…" I struggled to find words to describe what just happened. I've had a crush on this girl for 4 years, since I was twelve. I had no idea she felt the same. But it was amazing. I thought about this all the way until I reached the front door of my house, where my daydreaming was quickly smashed away by my parents.

My dad would be the only one home at the moment, my mom had work. He was retired assistant for Professor Rowan. As soon as he heard me, he ran to the front door. Knowing what was coming, I tried to escape upstairs where I could begin my shower before he caught up to me. To delay the argument even by that much was a blessing.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard the shouting from behind me. "Where do you think you're going? Don't you have some explaining to do?" I replied to this, and out of habit, said, "About what?" Oops. "You know _exactly _'what!' You snuck out of the house at the early morning hours, you could've gotten assaulted!"

"But Dad, I-" I started to blurt out, but she already knew what I was about to say.

"Emma came by here and told us what happened. I suppose it was for good reason, but we have rules for a reason." His stern look really showed, highlighted by the glasses he was currently wearing. His green sweater was made for him by my late grandmother. His short brown hair was very similar to the look he had for a long time. Perhaps even 10 years ago. He gave me a small, slightly wrinkled smile, "I think you're ready." _Ready for what? _

Fortunately he answered that question soon enough. He walked out into the living room, so I followed him. He opened the family safe, and pulled out a red tablet. No. Freakin'. Way.

"Dad! This… do you really think I'm ready? I mean, I'm only 16, you said I should finish my enrollment in Trainer's School before I-" He handed me the PokeDex, and turned his gaze right to me.

"I know what I said, but what I was waiting for was a moment like this. I wouldn't have let you go until you finished your schooling, but you proved to me and the Professor that you truly care and love pokemon. I thought I could let you out a bit early." He gave me a big hug and whispered to me, "I'll tell your mom for you, she will be very happy. Now get washed up and begin your adventure."

I chuckled, "It must feel good to say that after so many years of hearing Rowan say it." He turned to me and replied, "It sure does."

Ecstatic, I ran back to the staircase and began to climb when I saw my little brother, Eric, standing up there, looking down at me. He was nine, nearly ten, he was about to receive his first pokemon. He was looking down at me in amazement. "I… am so… jealous… but, good luck big brother." He held out his hand, palm facing up. I slapped it and excitedly ran to take a shower for the first time in days.

I came back out, feeling refreshed. It was nice to have all the blood off of me. I went over to my dresser, and pulled out a black T-shirt and some jeans. As I slipped into them, I realized I would need far more of these on my journey. So I pulled a large backpack out from under my bed, I usually used it for school, but looks like I have better use for it now. I dumped all of my supplies out of it, and stuffed a few pairs of clothes into it.

I felt I would need something to pass the time every once in a while, so I grabbed my Gameboy along with my copy of Tetris, some batteries, a drawing pad, various art pencils, a journal, a pen, a baseball, and a baseball bat. I tried on various kinds of hats, moving from a baseball cap, to a trilby, until I finally decided on wearing my black golfer's cap. I slipped a BB pistol into my front pocket (for protection), and put on my red running shoes. I pulled another dark blue sweatshirt from my closet, until I felt I was prepared.

I walked back downstairs, where my dad had made me loads of food. He told me it was 2 weeks worth. I put it in a plastic sack and tied it to one of my backpack loops. "One more thing," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was the crystal that my parents had found on their honeymoon, attached to a string.

"No, dad, this is too much, I can't accept this." I gave him a thankful look and closed his hand back around it.

"Brian, I insist you take it, if not for us then at least for good luck." I grudgingly took it and thanked him, then put it on over my neck. I didn't feel safe with this necklace… it made me feel uneasy. I felt like it would get lost or stolen, or something. It just didn't feel right keeping something so valuable to my family hanging on my neck.

My brother came downstairs to say one last goodbye before I left on my great adventure. He said the usual things you say to a family member when they leave. 'Goodbye,' and 'Can't wait till you visit.' But then he said something right as I was about to walk out the door.

"Brian," I turned to him.

"Yes? What's up?" He looked down and scratched his arm. Then he looked back at me and spoke once more. "One day, I am going to be just as awesome as you are."

I smiled. "You will bud, don't you ever doubt it. Then I spun around and said my final goodbyes, before I finally started my great adventure.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter, Leif

The first thing I did was run straight to Emma's house. The necklace bounced back and forth on my chest as I jogged down the road. I turned down her street and kept running down the sidewalk. The cracks below whizzed by, I was too excited to contain myself. I whooped and jumped in the air. Passersby looked at me strangely, but I didn't care, I was finally going on my adventure!

I almost ran straight by her house when I noticed the neatly trimmed lawn and hedges. Her mom always liked them designed after various pokemon, namely Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and other grass types. Her dad was really into grass types. He perished in his line of work, however, being a Pokemon Ranger is very dangerous. After all, you are scaling cliffs and flying rescue aircraft to save pokemon. She never told me how, but I never asked. If it was bad enough to the point where she doesn't want to talk about it, then I don't want to know.

I jumped up the short step that lie in front of her house. I knocked on the door and waited. Yet no one came. I knocked again… and got much the same response. I was about to ring the doorbell when I felt breathing on the back of my neck. Instinctively, I jumped forward, which unfortunately was where the door was. I slammed my head into the frame, and the rest of my body onto the door itself. I sighed.

"Why do you always feel the need to sneak up on me?" I asked Emma as she burst into laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" She nearly fell to the ground in mirth.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was being done to you…" I muttered. Emma then regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, it was just too perfect to pass up! Anyway, what did you need?" She looked me up and down, and threw a wild guess at my appearance. "You going camping?"

"I guess you could say that I was doing something like that…" I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked me with an inquisitive look on her face. I gave her a smile, "It's time! My parents are letting me go take the 8 Gym Challenge!" She looked about as happy as I was.

"Wow! That's awesome! It's about time. I was ready to give up and leave without you! Of course, I am coming along. Especially since I am more experienced in the field than you are." Her mom had given her multiple opportunities to leave before I had, mostly because her father had taught her many techniques on catching, training, and growing friendships with pokemon. I practically need her if I was to leave.

"Be sure to tell you mom and brother. They are probably going to want to hear that you left." She rolled her eyes at me.

"What are you my dad?" I cringed, but she didn't seem bothered by what she just said. "Alright, give me an hour or so to prepare. Lucas is going to want to hear all about this." Her brother was a bit nosey sometimes.

"Alright, want to meet at the Pokemon Center in Sandgem Town, I need to stop by there anyway." She nodded and entered her house. So, with that, I took off down the road, heading to Sandgem Town, where the Larvitar was hopefully awaiting my return.

After over half-an-hour of walking, I had finally reached the Pokemon Center in Sandgem. I looked at my watch, it was already 1 o'clock?! I probably missed the operation! I walked in and asked the nurse if I could check on my larvitar.

"Of course, come this way please." She opened a door to the back room and led me down the hall. We passed a few doors, then I saw a window to the operating room. I saw Larvitar was being worked on in there. He wasn't doing too well, I saw his heart monitor beeping, though, so I suppose he was fine, for the moment.

"Please, continue this way." The nurse looked at me with slight annoyance. I was confused, but I followed her anyway. She, after all, is the nurse, she must know where we are going. But when we reached a stairwell, I was even more puzzled.

"Um, excuse me? Why are we here? Shouldn't we be back there at the window?" I questioned. She gave me a look that indicated she wasn't very happy. She then replied, "This is the way we go for a special waiting room for surgery, and please don't ask any more questions, today has been hard for me and your Larvitar."

With that, I promptly shut up and let her lead me down one floor on the stairwell, into the basement. Which was, as it turns out, the supply room. I began to protest, "Hey, wait a minu-" I felt sharp pain on the side of my face. I fell to the ground. "Ow…" I felt cold concrete on my cheek, and on the other, burning pain. From my point of vision, I could see the nurse tied up in the corner, trying her best to scream. I put two and two together and...

I yelled out, but it was nothing but gibberish. The woman who I had originally thought was the nurse laughed.

"I injected you with a mild sedative, you won't be going anywhere or saying anything for a while." I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was sleep… I was so tired… The last thing I heard before I slipped into a world of dreams, was the nurse's voice screaming.

I woke up to loud banging sounds. I could faintly hear some talking, then shouting. As I slowly regained my senses, I very clearly heard "Sandgem police! Is anyone down here?" I began to feel my limbs again. Finally, I opened my eyes, and saw the nurse imposter standing around the corner from the stairwell door. I heard the police advancing down the stairwell. I noticed the imposter holding something in her hand. It was a silenced pistol.

I had to think about this rationally. She had a gun, I was tied up in the corner. But this was my one chance I had to escape from this crazy lady. The police weren't coming down that quickly, and I heard only one voice, so it must be a response team. The rope around my hands was sloppily tied, obviously she didn't get much time to do it, or she didn't have enough experience to tie a half-decent knot.

I decided what I needed to. I quickly untied the knot and let it fall to the ground. I then started on my legs. This was what boy scouts was for, eh? Once the leg knot was untied, I slowly stood up and kept low while I made my way over to the door. I saw the door open. Here goes nothing. I watched as the woman popped around the corner and pointed the gun at the policewoman. I leaped up and tackled the imposter to the ground. This did not work as well as I had hoped.

She pushed me off fairly quickly and swept her leg and tripped the police woman. I picked myself up and grabbed the gun. The woman was on me in a heartbeat. We struggled for the gun, which she yanked out of my grip. I reached for it as she pulled it away, but all I got was her sleeve. It ripped, revealing a silver uniform. _What… Team Galactic?_ I fell onto my back as she shoved me with her arm. I rolled and lunged toward her, punching her in the face.

Now, under normal circumstances I would never punch a woman, but these weren't normal circumstances. It must have been a knockout, because the Team Galactic grunt crumpled. She hit the ground with a gut-wrenching thud. The policewoman nudged her with her foot. "She's out cold." I looked up. It was the same policewoman from earlier today! That made me think, then panic.

"What time is it?! What day is it?! Did Emma pass by? What happened to Larvitar?" The policewoman soothed her face and gave me a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry about it from what I can gather, you've only been out for a couple hours." At first this soothed me, but then I realized what that could mean. I blurted out, "What about Larvitar, is he okay?"

"That's actually the good news, he survived the operation and is on his way to making a full recovery. You will probably have to stay here for the night, because in the morning he will be well enough to be put in the healing machine. They couldn't do that before because that was only for minor injuries, like those sustained in battle. And one more thing, just call me Jennifer." She smiled and handed me my backpack and hat. "This was laying behind the counter, I figured you would want it."

"Ok, thanks… Jennifer. I really appreciate it. But how did you know that I was gone, and where to find me?"

She chuckled, "Well, when I found out you didn't show up for Larvitar's operation, I was suspicious. But what really made me wonder was when I noticed this girl standing in here for hours. She said she was looking for you, so I figured it was too weird not to investigate. I started here, checking every room until I reached the stairs, where I heard soft talking. Crazy person must've been talking to herself…"

"Well, thank you, I would probably be dead, or worse if you hadn't found me." I said. "Any time," she replied. I walked back up the stairwell, and as did so, I was shaking. I nearly died! Was I really ready for this journey, especially if I faced death every day with Team Galactic? I was shaking even harder when I walked out into the lobby. Unfortunately for me, Emma was standing there, and the darkness outside indicated that it was nighttime. She ran up to me.

"There you are! I was waiting for you! I was beginning to suspect that you had stood me up and left for your journey on your own!" But then she took a closer look at me. "Oh my god, what happened? Your cheek is all swollen…" I quickly brought my hand up to it to check. So it was.

"I really would rather not talk about it right now… I still too shaken up to understand it myself…" I could tell she felt sorry for me, but right now, I really do not need sympathy.

"Well," she said, "I rented us a couple hotel rooms down the street. It's the only hotel in town, you can't miss it. Here is your key." She handed me a shiny silver key with a tag reading '204.' "Now get some sleep, you look like you need it. Oh, and you might want to let Treecko out of his ball, he's probably tired of being cramped in there for so long."  
>Treecko! I got so caught up in what I was doing, I forgot all about him! <em>Geez, he's gonna kill me for paying more attention to him than a pokemon I don't even know yet…<em> "Okay. Thanks Emma, I will see you tomorrow. What are you going to do?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know, probably go shopping at the Pokemart for our big day tomorrow. But don't worry about me yet, I'll be fine. You better fill me in tomorrow though…"

I said okay as I left the Pokemon Center, shaken, sore, and nervous. _What if Team Galactic finds out that I was involved, they're going to target me for sure…_ I let Treecko out of his ball for the first time in 24 hours. As expected, he was pretty angry at me. He turned away from me and crossed his arms.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I know I've been a huge jerk, and I must seem like a huge piece of crap for leaving you in there like that," I began, "But there was so much that was going on, so much I need to tell you about, so can you at least let me explain before you get so pissed?" He turned his head to me, as if allowing me to elaborate. Treecko loved it when I told him my secrets. I had no idea why, but all I could hope was the he wasn't going around and telling them to all the other pokemon.

"Can we at least wait until we reach our hotel room?" He reluctantly nodded, and we walked together to the hotel. He ran around, swung on street lights, and in general looked like he was having a good time. I don't blame him, he's probably really happy to be out. We passed a few small businesses, not many of which were open. One that did catch my eye though was a gem shop. _Maybe they will be able to price this necklace… I wouldn't sell it, but it could be helpful to know how much I am carrying around on me and adjust accordingly._

I walked into the store and was greeted by a bell and a short man running around in the shop. "Sorry, we are closing up right now, could you come back tomorrow?" I sighed and replied, "No, not really. I am leaving town tomorrow and I would like a quick appraisal on my necklace."

He turned to me. "I am sorry, but we do not have time for it." Then his eyes caught a glimpse of it. And his expression changed from annoyance to shock, with a hint of jealousy. _Great. It must be extremely valuable for a reaction like that._ He looked at me. "How did you obtain this?" I shrugged, pretending it was nothing, while Treecko looked up at me in suspicion.

"My parents found it on their honeymoon. I wasn't looking to sell, I just needed a value." I turned and walked away. "But since you're closed, I guess I'm just going to have to leave." I was nearly to the door when the shopkeeper shouted at me.  
>"W-Wait! I will analyze this for you… for free! Just please come back!" I looked back at him with an innocent look on my face.<p>

"But I thought you were closing, is it really that important that I hold up your store a few minutes?" He nodded at me furiously. "Well, okay, but we should make this quick, it is late after all…" I looked down at Treecko. He was grinning, almost to the point of laughing. This was his style of barter, I could assume. I let him up onto my shoulder and we both observed as the man retrieved many tools and objects that I couldn't name.

"Okay, mister. Let me see the necklace." I uncomfortably handed it to him and he felt it in various places to make sure it was authentic. He put it under a giant microscope, that's all I could fathom it was. He looked up at me, and said "I believe that you have in your possession one of the 3 Sacred Stones of legend. I cannot verify if it is authentic, because it is obviously a legend after all. But, this gem looks very real, I cannot imagine someone could fabricate this."

I had never heard this legend before, maybe it was out of my time. "Excuse me for asking, but what are these Sacred Stones?" He was calm and supportive with my question.

"There is a legend that 3 Stones were passed down from the 3 lake guardians. The stone of Enlightenment from Uxie, the Stone of Soul from Mesprit, and the Stone of Passion from Azelf. The legend states that they all have varying effects alone, but that when they are combined, it will bring about the Creation Trio, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. I suspect that this is the Stone given from Azelf." He leaned forward, "Now, if I were you kid, I would just leave this gem with me, it would be safer that way."

I pulled away from him. "Hell no! I said I wasn't in here to sell." Treecko growled at him. He looked at me seriously.

"Sir, I mean that it is very dangerous to be carrying around a gem like that in public, people might begin to plot against you, or thieve it from you. Heed my warning; you are not safe for a moment while you have that necklace on."

I grabbed my necklace and walked out the door, calling back to him. "So be it." Treecko looked at me, he was pretty impressed. He didn't expect me to get so serious about that necklace, and to be honest, neither did I. By the time we finally approached the hotel, we were tired. So we walked immediately from the lobby to our room. I didn't really pay attention much to my surroundings and occasionally bumped into things.

When we reached our room, we were surprised by the quality of it. It contained a big flat-screen television and a very large bed. _This must've been expensive…_ but I was too tired to care. I plopped down on the bed and covered up, Treecko did the same on the other side. It felt like sleep was dragging me away faster than I could catch up. I closed my eyes and was instantly fast asleep.

I had a particularly interesting dream that night. I was standing in darkness, or rather not standing, I couldn't feel my legs. I didn't really feel at all, but I could see, hear, and all my other senses. I looked around in confusion, _Where am I…?_ Then I saw a blue light illuminate behind me, soon followed by a pink light to my forward-left. I waited for the next light, which came, but it was an almost unnoticeable silver light. The lights began to move around, staying away from each other. Almost as if they each had a territory to claim and uphold.

But then they all met in a single place. Where I was. They all converged on me quickly. I felt pain, which ironically was the first thing I felt in this weird space. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. It was beginning to become so painful I couldn't bear it. I felt like I was going to die, but then I heard a voice, and it all stopped. "Brian." The voice laughed maniacally. Then I woke up.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing really hard, _Man… what was that…?_ I looked over at the clock, it was still pretty early, about an hour before I usually wake up. But I knew I couldn't fall back asleep. So I decided to stay up with my thoughts. I went over to our mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Then I sat in the chair near the window. I thought about it.

_What if what that man said was true? What would I do?_ I took a drink. _I just have to keep the necklace hidden, I guess._ I heard some stirring behind me, then I felt Treecko climb onto my shoulder. I laughed, "You always brighten the mood, Treecko!" Then I thought of something. "Hey, Treecko, would you prefer I call you that? Or would you want a nickname?" He nodded. "Um, okay… hm… well how about…"

We spent the hour trying to come up with a good nickname. I would shout one out occasionally, then he would approve or disapprove. Mostly disapprove, but we eventually decided on a name. "How about… Leif? After this story I had to read in school… it just seems like you. Because you know, you're fast and..." Obviously he liked it, because he nodded and smiled at me. "Great, now I have something to call you. I know I've only had you for a few months, but it just didn't feel right calling you by Treecko. You're special, ya' know?"

We got up and ate some cereal, well I ate cereal. Leif didn't like it so much, I figured that out when I first received him from Professor Rowan. I remember that day. My parents figured I was finally old enough to own a pokemon of my own. So on my 16th birthday, they let me go to the lab and take a test to see if I was ready. I heard that in other regions, the professors just give them away, or even just let people use them for favors! It all sounded a bit ridiculous to me. Anyway, I passed, so the professor let me choose a starter.

Unfortunately, he was out of the Sinnoh standard regulation starters at the moment, so he let me pick from the Hoenn starters instead. I remember picking Treecko, now Leif, and running home with him through the autumn leaves. What a birthday that was.

I left the bowl in the kitchen, then I realized I could've eaten a four-star breakfast right in my room. Oh well, I didn't want to be going around and wasting my money anyway... I stuffed the box of cereal back into my backpack and left my room. I was on my way to the forest so that Leif and I could get some early-morning practice in. As soon as I entered the lobby, I was bombarded with noise. This place is very active, even in the morning…

Leif and I left the hotel and walked through the back alley until we reached the forest. It was nice and calm here, it felt nice having the early morning air run through my hair. We walked through the trees until we encountered our first wild pokemon. We jumped the wild bidoof and started the battle. "Alright, Leif, use pound!"

He slammed his tail into the bidoof, which sent it back a few steps. I felt proud that Leif was doing so well. The bidoof growled, following up with a tackle. This wasn't an honorable trainer battle, where it was turn-based. "Leif, use an absorb, followed up by another pound!" He drew a root from the ground and absorbed the water from it, then slamming his tail into the bidoof. The bidoof ran away, scared.

Yes! We won our first battle! I felt my pokedex vibrate, so I unzipped my backpack and sifted through my stuff to see what was up. I flipped it open and saw a little bar move from left to right, but stop about 2/3 of the way there. Then some text popped popped up stating that Leif had gained Experience Points. Great! He's that much closer to levelling up! Next, the pokedex showed me a picture of Bidoof, but none of the information was filled in. That's right, I have to catch it to get complete information…

I slipped the 'dex into my back pocket and continued along the path. Maybe I should catch one... But I don't have any pokeballs! I need to go back into town. So with that, Leif and I cut our training short and walked back into town the same way we came. I debated whether or not I should ask Emma for help, but decided against it. This was going to my triumph, without any assistance. I opened up my wallet.

"Only two-hundred Pokedollars!" I knew I was broke, but seriously? I thought I had more than this! Well, I had one shot. One pokeball to catch my companion. I walked into the Pokemart, purchased it, then walked back out into the forest with Leif. I had to make this were traveling around the forest to find a pokemon to catch, and we finally found one. It was a very rare pokemon for the Sinnoh region, it was a vulpix.

They made it over here in Sinnoh when a few wealthy people, who wanted to spend their riches on mansions in a brand new region, decided that they had to bring their foreign pets along too. This unbalanced the ecosystem when they started to release them, or they got away, and bred. People have been trying to move them back to Kanto for years now, so seeing a wild vulpix was a rare sight.

I initiated the battle right away. "Leif! Use pound!" He looked at me skeptically, after all, this was a fire type. But he moved quickly before the element of surprise was lost. When Leif was in the air, the vulpix just froze and stared at him, even as his tail came to hit it in the face. "Um... Leif, use growl." I hesitated on this. Why was the vulpix just standing there?

Leif let out a fierce growl, but then he was also confused. The vulpix didn't react, it just stood there longer. I decided it probably didn't want to fight. I just walked up to it, and it, still staring at Leif, opened its mouth. I touched it with my poke ball, and it went in without a fuss. It didn't even struggle in the ball, it just clicked immediately. Odd...

I flipped open my Pokedex and checked the information it had on vulpix. It was interesting, certainly. Then when I went to give it a nickname, I understood the possible cause for the strange behavior during battle. "Um... Leif? You might want to see this." He walked over casually, then when he saw the icon I was pointing at. Even he understood what it meant, and promptly blushed, his mouth agape. The vulpix was a female.


	4. Chapter 3: Royalty

awakened on a very soft bed._Ugh…_ I lifted myself out of the bed, as a shrieking pain came shooting from my neck. _What.../i_I laid back down, it hurt too much to sit straight up. _What happened? _I checked everything else to make sure it was okay. My spike on my head was a bit torn, but it was fine. My magenta diamond-shaped stomach hadn't been pierced… So it was just my neck that was badly injured.

I had been lying there for a good ten minutes when I heard the door open. A friendly, yet shaken-looking human woman walked into the room. She told what happened to me, or as far as she knew, then explained that I was okay enough to enter the Healing Machine near the front desk. I begrudgingly let her recall me into the darkness that is pokeball. With this, I concluded that I had a trainer.

Speaking of which, I couldn't remember anything from recent years… five or so. I do remember vaguely what happened a while back, like living with my pack in the mountains. _Hm.../i _I could visibly see my injuries heal, as I contemplated what could have caused this. When I was released, I showed my confusion to the nurse, who muttered something about blood loss and brain damage.

Great. As far as I know I could have something else wrong with me that I am unaware of. _I wonder, who is this honorable trainer that saved me from certain death? /i_The nurse kept me back behind the counter for a while, which gave me some time to think, occasionally interrupted by the whirs of machinery, and a few times "We hope to see you again!" Finally, after an hour of waiting and thinking, I heard the automatic door open.

A thin human boy walked in, followed closely by a Treecko. I had gotten my hopes up. _Damn… will this man ever come?_ /iI heard some speaking. "Hey, nurse, could you heal my Vulpix and Treecko? And… what's the status on the Larvitar?" I was shocked! Surely this boy could not have been the person! _This is not possible…_ _it must be a different Larvitar! It cannot be him!_ /iThe human began speaking again. "You look bad… are you okay? I mean… you probably aren't after the incident yesterday, but…"

The nurse seemed to regain her composure. "I'm fine." She pulled me out from under the counter, much to my dismay. She then handed me to the boy. He seems to be okay. He has deeps scars on his neck, though. You might want to cover that up if you don't want him to be embarrassed. _I am already far past the point of humility…_ /i He lifts me up to his face. "Hey… guy. Are you okay? What happened?" I looked away. _I will not be treated as a common pet…/i_

The Treecko spoke up. "Hey, what 's up? Other than you of course." He laughed. The boy noticed this and set me down next to him. He talked to the nurse as Treecko and I had a conversation.

"That was a terrible joke you know." I chuckled. "One tip, do not laugh at your own humor. It makes you seem ignorant when you are the only one laughing." He remained silent. "So, I believe it is time for introductions. My name…" I struggled for words. _Damn, I can't remember my own name?!/i_ "I seem to be at a loss for words. I cannot remember…"

The Treecko looked troubled. "The name's Leif." _How creative…/i _"Nice to meet you, and sorry about laughing at you earlier. I have some problems myself. But that leads me to you. How do you not remember? I mean, I cannot even fathom…"

"Neither can I, but let's just forget it at the present moment…" I shook my head. "What is your issue?"

"You heard of the Vulpix?" I nodded. "I have reason to believe she has a crush on me… As you can imagine, it would not do me well to become mates with a fire-type." Leif blushed.

"Aah. An unfortunate love story." I put my hand on his shoulder. "You may just have to tell her how you feel. Or, rather, how you don't feel. Although," I thought about it for a minute. "That may be a bad option as well." I laughed, we do not wish to have you burned, after all." Leif scratched the back of his head.

"No, we don't…" Leif said as the boy turned and squatted down to meet our eyes.

The boy spoke, "Alright you two, time to meet the new member of the team!" He pulled out his pokeball and, in a bright flash of light, released the Vulpix onto the tiled floor. As previously described by Leif, she spoke with a female voice. "Hello." She was constantly staring at Leif.

Leif blushed and looked away. _Interesting, a reptile cannot normally blush. Well..._I looked at him once more. I_He is very similar to plant-life, so maybe he has buds on his cheeks that react to stimuli…/i_ I shrugged it off. I am definitely not the best qualified for biology. Leif said, "Our trainer's…" _You mean _your _trainer's… I refuse to obey a pubescent child…_/i "... name is Brian. Don't worry about him, he takes care of us." he smiled.

Brian leaned down to us again. "What should I name you…?" The Vulpix looked at us. "What is he saying?"

Leif responded, "He wants to know what your name is. We can try to relay the message to him, if you have one." The Vulpix blushed.

"Thank you… my name is Amber." She looked up at him. "Brian? My name is Amber!"

I laughed. "He cannot understand you. He is a human, he speaks a different language." I looked at her. "If you haven't noticed already."

"Aww…" She looked disappointed. "Well how are we going to tell him?"

Leif thought for a moment. "Hm… how about charades?" This spawned some laughter from me. "What's so funny? I'm serious!"

"It's just that that is such a ridiculous concept." I stopped laughing. "But it will work. One thing though. How do we act out a color?"

Leif thought for a moment, then he ran outside. He came back in a few seconds later holding a leaf. Leif tugged at Brian's leg, which caused him to look down.

"Huh? What's up?"

Leif pointed to himself, then to the leaf. "Yes... Your name is Leif..." Then Leaf pointed to Amber.

"Oh you know her name?" He looked excited. "What is it?" Leif thought for a moment.

"How do I tell him...?" He continued thinking... "Hmm... Wait!" He circled his arm, then pointed to the trees, then pointed to the leaf. Brian was thinking. "Is it a plant? Or a color?" Leif nodded and held up two fingers.

This went on for a long time, until finally Brian got it, after guessing approximately 30 other colors first. "So it's a yellow-like color... Is it Amber?" _Finally, I thought that dimwit would never get it..._

Leif laughed, then immediately tripped in his way over to the group. _Or maybe it was not he that was the fool.._. I helped him up and pretended that I didn't notice. I said to him, "So, how'd it go?" Trying to hold back laughter, I let him speak.

"Eh it took a while, but what can you do?" He smiled. "Thanks for helping me up, friend." I was shocked. Friend!? I only just met him, and I still haven't been a very good one at that!/i "Erm... Don't mention it." I muttered.

Then I heard the boy walk from behind me. He picked me up again, much to my dismay. "What's your name?" I shook my head in embarrassment. This boy does not own me... I slapped him, but he did not let go. "Ow!" I growled at him, yet he still did not let go. T_his kid may be worthy of my service after all... _I lightened up a little. _Maybe..._

He set me down. "I guess not..." He looked like he was thinking. _I swear, if he's trying to..._ He interrupted my thoughts. I instantly saw a flash of light, and felt my very essence being dragged away from me. _Wh-wha…?_ I began to panic. What was this child doing? Breathing heavily, I quickly embraced the darkness in hopes that it would be over soon. I closed my eyes and tried to remind myself of my identity.

After a minute, I opened my eyes, and in front of me was a large mountain. Around me were dozens of others of my kind. I couldn't imagine how I had gotten here so quickly, had that all been a nightmare? Just as I approached the pack, I saw another white flash of light, and back I was in the orange room with everybody surrounding me. The adolescent was whooping and cheering while I sat in the middle, humiliated.

In less than an hour of meeting this… trainer… I had managed to get myself caught. I grabbed Leif's arm and began to walk out the door. "H-hey!" He protested. I dragged him out the automatic glass door and threw him on the ground.

"What the hell?! You expect me to serve that… that… child!? Then you let him catch me within mere moments of meeting him!?" I sighed and looked away. I kicked the wall. "Of course it's not your fault… I just needed to vent my rage on someone… Sorry about that…" Leif sat on the ground in shock at my sudden mood swing.

"Erm… Maybe you need some rest…" He told me cautiously. I looked at him, and sighed once again. _Perhaps he is right…_ I shrugged and replied, "I guess I do. Thank you Leif." And as quickly as I had left the building, I reentered it. Much as expected, the child barely noticed I was gone. The only cause for concern he had was Leif, who was a bit roughed up and covered in mud.

The kid stared at us for a moment. His moment of awkwardness was quickly interrupted by another, as a female around his age ran in through the door and tackled him. I snickered as she yelled at him. "Brian, you idiot!" She smacked his face, on the same side I did. I chuckled in the corner and took a seat, waiting to see how this turned out. Actually, far worse than I expected. Immediately after telling him off, she pulled him into a kiss, as I fell over in surprise .

"Brian I swear... If you leave me again I'm gonna kill you!" She smiled innocently. "Now where should we go first? Jubilife City?" Brian was in utter shock, laying there in the ground as everyone in the building stared at him awkwardly. He began to blush, and tried to stand up, but the girl had him pinned down. "Answer me," she growled.

At last he said "Erm... Emma... What are you doing...?" He looked around nervously. "We're in the Pokemon Center with dozens of people... Could you please stop yelling at me in public?" She shook her head and replied, "You've gotta promise not to leave me ever again!" Brian nodded.

"Good!" She let him stand up. "I expect you to keep that promise!" Brian nodded sheepishly while she smiled, grabbed his arm, and walked out. Wow~/i I laughed, and followed the others out the door. I nudged Leif, "That was hilarious…" Leif shrugged.

"That's Emma for ya, she's worried about Brian all the time… Mostly for no reason." He looks away, "Though perhaps she has one now…" I stared at him curiously until he revealed what was worrying him. "You see… yesterday a group of evil humans attacked him, so they probably aren't too happy with him." This was shocking news to me. This child had gotten involved with a crime organization?

He must've noticed the shocked look on my face, because he then responded, "Yeah, I know… I was worried about him." We started walking over a small hill. "He almost got himself killed. He really needs to be more-" We were interrupted by a shouting noise from up ahead. Leif sprinted towards the noise while I leisurely jogged in the general direction. _What had he gotten himself into now…_

When I finally reached the clearing, I noticed Brian and Leif standing close together, with younger child a short distance away. They were facing each other with aggressive looks on their faces. Oh~ I see, they're fighting!/i I approached the group as the kid shouted a command. "Bidoof, use tackle!"

I shoved Leif aside and punched it square in the face. It was sent flying across the clearing, then lay sprawled out on the ground. The kid yelled out and ran to the bidoof. I snickered, "That wasn't very difficult," I looked back at Brian and Leif, who were extremely confused.

The child handed Brian some cash, then we took our leave fairly quickly. Brian was walking faster than normal, as if distressed. Leif whispered to me, "You're more powerful than we thought…" And it seemed as if it was for the first time today, the female human noticed me.

"Oh you poor guy!" She pointed to my neck, which I shot up and touched carefully. There were stitches lining various areas of my neck. "Let me help!" She said, then wrapped a black scarf around my neck. I could assume this was so I wouldn't be embarrassed, but I didn't mind showing the battle scars off. Still though… that scarf looked nice.

We continued walking for another 30 or so minutes before we set up our camp in the woods. "We should reach Jubilife in the morning, if we're lucky, we can even make it for breakfast at a restaurant!" Emma said. Brian stared ahead longingly. I couldn't wait for such a feast either. I laid down on my sleeping bag, and nearly instantly fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was at that mountain again. All of the others of my kind stared at me as I walked past, oddly enough. I kept walking nervously. I looked up at the massive mountain before me. It was taller than any mountain I had ever seen, with a ledge protruding from about 50 feet up. My vision faded out slowly, then I was at the top of the ledge.

I stared down at the crowd, who were looking up at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say! But suddenly, the words just came to me, as if remembering a lost childhood memory. "I, Prince Chronos, humbly accept my position as King, from war to peace, and from young to old, I shall take the crown and wear it proudly, for not only is it my duty, but it is my responsibility." I then turned around and took a round rock with a large ruby embedded in it.

I donned the crown and turned around. For a split second, everything was dead silent. I could hear the birds chirping, then a roar came from the crowd that signified their approval. I smiled and held my arms up. I could feel the positive radiance coming from the audience. They accepted my rule, and that was all I needed. I could feel the dream slip away as I just realized, I remembered my name. _Prince Chronos._


	5. Chapter 4: For Her

I sat in the boss' office, waiting for him to enter from his obviously important work. It was a quiet, tranquil place. You'd hardly believe it was inhabited by a psychopath. The glass desk was immaculate, with perfectly watered plants and expertly stacked books. The small laptop on the desk was open, with flashing code appearing on the screen. I could only sit and wonder what I was in here for. I hoped it was only a mission.

The automatic door slid open, and I looked back to see him walking into the room. The man who was willing to murder thousands to accomplish his goal, whose face is emotionless. I began to worry. _They really brought him in…_ I pretended to smile as Cyrus paced over to his desk, then took a calm seat in his chair. After a minute of tense silence, I tried to break it. "H-hello sir-" He slammed his hand on the table.

"I see that the boy has escaped from Sergeant Williams… and got her arrested…" He stood up. "He knows a bit too much about our operations in Sinnoh… and considering you're looking for that promotion, I'm sending you and Corporal Kurai to find the kid." He slipped back into his chair.

"Um… okay… si-sir! What would you like me to do once I locate… the kid?" Why do I even work for this man? But I knew the answer. _I need to-_ He interrupted my train of thought. "Eliminate him. He is obviously not fit for our perfect world." All of these disturbing thoughts with his straight emotionless face. I cursed in my mind, and spoke my thoughts out loud. "Sir… he's a teenager… don't you think that's a bit unnecessary?" He gave me a very serious look, and said, "You're dismissed."

The moment I walked out the door I swore. _I'm not gonna kill a kid…_ I kicked the wall. Then, I regained my composure, and walked down the hallway. _I have to stay calm… for her…_ I tried to imitate Cyrus with my dead, blank face, and knocked on Kurai's door. "Corporal Kurai! You have been requested to participate in a mission by Leader Cyrus." I waited for a moment, then his door slid open.

A tall Asian man stood before me. He had dark eyes, and thin glasses. His large frame complimented his personality, a bruiser. I was there to strategize, and he was there to leave the enemies sprawling. His black hair was currently cut short, unlike his usual style, which nearly covered his eyes. He spoke with a deep voice, yet it had an unfitting spring in it.

"What is it, Grunt?" He asked kindly. I hated that name. _I wish… she and I could've run away before it happened… Then maybe we would have different names… and be living together where she could have that puppy like she wanted…_ I began to tear up, and quickly wiped it away. "We are to eliminate a group of kids who have found out a bit too much of our regional operations. Pack your things, I'll meet you at the entrance at 1400 hours." I turned and walked away to the lounge room. _Get your mind together… you need to do this… for her…_ As I spun around the corner, I said her name aloud. "Naomi…"

At exactly 2:00 in the afternoon, I saw Kurai walk up the steps with a large pack strapped to his back. He saluted me, and said "I brought two week's rations, expected journey length, 5 days. Sir!" I nodded and turned to look at the road ahead of us. "Sir? Where should we go first?" I thought for a moment. "Well, they ought to be somewhere around Jubilife City by now… after the encounter…"

I stared at the sky. "Though they are probably staying the day there. I'd estimate that they would've passed it yesterday, if it weren't for the pokemon they're carrying. He is probably resting with them now." I turned around and faced the Team Galactic HQ. "I can assume that the whole lot of them are exploring the city, them being from a small town." I looked at Corporal Kurai. "Now I suspect we can intercept them around Eterna. Let's begin shall we?" Kurai nodded and we began our trek into the wilderness.

It was boring, and I couldn't take my thoughts off of Naomi, so I struck up a conversation. "So… you have family?" I cringed inwardly, because I knew that question would come back around to me eventually. He smiled, "Yeah, I have a wife and child. My wife is a teacher in Jubilife, and my daughter is a five year-old named Selina. They're my pride and joy!" He bragged. I continued on, thinking as he went on and on about all the things his Wife has done, and all the "A"s his daughter got in Kindergarten this year.

_Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't have even asked…_ I saw the path turn so I soon followed. I closed my eyes for a moment. _Naomi… please… I have the job… I promise I'll bring the money soon…_ There was a surreal moment where I felt like I was flying, and I briefly wondered if Naomi had already passed and was carrying me to heaven with her. But I was soon proven wrong by the sharp pain I felt across my body.

"Sergeant Peters? You okay down there?" I could hear Kurai shouting from above. I stood up and brushed myself off. I had walked into the ditch. I replied hastily, "Just fine Corporal." I took a quick step out of the ditch and continued onward, despite the obviously bleeding cuts and bruises. I touched my lip, which came back with fresh blood._ No matter, this will heal in time._ I looked at my GPS. _So... we're near Lake Valor…_ I looked at the sky once more. So much time had passed already, the sun was nearly setting.

"Once we reach our Lake Valor satellite base, we are going to rest there for the night, and continue in the morning." I ordered. Kurai nodded, and maintained his hold on our food and water supply. The backpack was swaying back and forth with the rations, reminding me of one of the few times when my family did something good with us. We went camping back in Johto, and I remember roasting marshmallows with Naomi.

We did all sorts of things on that trip, like catch bugs, and fish. We even started our own fire. But the most memorable part from that trip was when it was late, and we stared at the Volbeat flying through the sky. We couldn't help but laughs at the amazing sight, it was too great. That was when I promised her that I would buy a house for us, where our stupid parents didn't have to live. To this day, I am determined to hold up that promise.

I felt something strange on my cheek, like a light tickling, so I put my hand up, and it felt wet. I was crying. A leader cannot ever show weakness to they're followers. I wiped them away and continued to walk onward towards the Lake, where we can hopefully find rest. Corporal Kurai started to ask questions about me, which I replied quickly and bluntly. Eventually he learned to stop asking, because he wasn't getting what he wanted to hear.

To pass the time, I kept talking to Kurai, who had some surprisingly interesting things to say. "So… did you ever have friends?" I asked him. He replied with: "I did at one point, but… not anymore…" I stared at him quizzically.

"Why not? Did you drop them when you joined?" I asked, and it seemed like he wasn't going to answer at first.

"After I joined Galactic… my family was flying over to meet me, and they were caught in a plane crash…" He replied sadly.

I froze up. "Do you have anyone else…?" I asked nervously. He shook his head again. I was starting to get worried.

"My best friend died in a shooting a year ago." He stopped talking. I was terrified, more than I had ever been in my life. _Now I really have to... I can suspect he was thinking about leaving... So they executed everybody besides his wife and child..._ I tried to keep my calm composure, but it was failing. I hastily blurted out, "I'm sorry for your loss." And walked the rest of the trip silently.

A few hours later, we were approaching the lake, when suddenly, Kurai tackled me to the ground. I was surprised, so I lost my temper very quickly. "WHAT THE HELL CORPORAL!?" I furiously flailed on the ground until his hand clamped on my mouth. _What is he doing!?_ Still muffling me, he shoved my face out from the bushes and showed me the lake. The police had discovered the base, and it was surrounded by cars. I silently cursed and withdrew back into the bushes.

He took his hand from my mouth, and I said quickly, "We need to leave. Let's walk for another hour before we stop and rest. Kurai grudgingly nodded, so we kept walking. I was half-glad that the police showed up. _Is this group even worth fighting with...? _I shook my head. _Of course it is. For Naomi. Nobody else would offer you a job, remember?_ Apparently, even four years at a technical institute didn't get me anywhere besides a borderline admin in a crime organization trying to destroy the world.

I sighed nervously. They probably already targeted Naomi, she's the only person I care about. I stared ahead seriously. I can't let them even suspect that I might be leaving, otherwise this whole venture is pointless. As the sun set behind the mountains, I couldn't help but wonder. _What EXACTLY is Cyrus planning..._

Corporal set up our camp ahead, and I sat back and strategized our approach. I decided that we should lure him away with a friend, and use them as blackmail. Maybe we could even get him to come back with us alive, and I won't have to kill him. As much of a wishful thought as that was, I could probably pull it off. Probably.

I shifted uncomfortably in front of the fire, hoping that it wouldn't actually come to that. I stared at the jumping embers as they sprang forward from the fire, flew through the air with a passion which was quickly extinguished upon touching the ground. _I guess if we are to accomplish this mission, I should explain what is making me emotional..._ I sighed, "Kurai?" He popped out of the tent.

"What is it Sarge?" He replied. I sighed again, and he looked at me curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

I put down my bag and looked back at him. "I do have family..." He was surprised, but happy.

"Well then you have someone to go back to when you are finished with Team Galactic." He began to duck back inside the tent, but I stopped him.

"That's actually why I joined... I have a sister, and two parents." He took a seat across the fire from me.

"Are they okay?" He asked, though I suppose he would have no way of knowing.

"Well, not really... I hate my parents... they've been abusive for my entire life, addicted to drugs and alcohol. All they did was scream and yell and beat me, then go back to watching the TV." I looked deeply into the fire. "But then my sister was born... and I had to protect her... I couldn't let her go through the same things I did..." This was the first time I told anyone, what made Kurai so special? Possibly because he's the only friend I have.

Kurai looked at me with pity strewn across his face. "Sorry, I didn't know you had it so bad..."

I shrugged. "Let's leave it at that for tonight. I really don't feel like talking about it any longer." I threw a stick into the fire. "Let's talk about something positive." We began a discussion of our childhoods. How many gyms we had beaten on our Elite 4 Gym Challenge. What kind of pokemon we liked. It was somewhat calming.

And as the stars shine overhead, I could only wonder if that kid was doing the same thing I was. Talking with a friend, stargazing. It made me feel even more guilty that I had to kill him. He had a life. I sighed._ Am I even doing the right thing...? Would Naomi want me to be doing this...?_ I shook my head. _She wouldn't... But I need to make sure she lives._

I rolled over in my sleeping bag, and quickly fell asleep.

"Big brother?" I heard her say as we took in the great view of the meadow. There truly was nothing like Snowpoint City in the summertime. The mountains and valleys had large meadows and fields, which were perfect for running around in. I stared at her amused expression quizzically.

"Yes, Naomi?" I asked her. She pointed to my mop of blonde hair, so I reached up and felt something. Pulling it back down, I realized it was a bright blue flower. It was beautiful. "Wow..."

She smiled. "It's really pretty" I laughed, and handed it to her.

"You have it then," I said. She held it gently and stared at it blow in the wind. I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Brother?" She asked again. I looked back at her, and swallowed my sandwich.

"Yeah?" I took another bite, listening to her speak. Her voice was soft and light, even more so than most seven year olds.

"When you're old enough, can we live in our own house? Right here? Away from momma and dad?" She asked hopefully. I thought for a moment, tearing up. _I don't know if I can ever afford it... But..._

"Of course! When we grow up, I'll be super rich from all the stuff I invent! I'll go to college and get a job, then when we come back here, you'll have a house!" I stood up proudly and tried to fake my confidence. It worked, because she smiled.

"Thank you…" She kept looking ahead. Then she quickly shot up. "Big brother! Look!" She pointed into the fields ahead, and I squinted. There was an eevee up ahead in the meadow, playing. "Brother! Should we use it?!" I looked at her. The only time we had ever earned money before was when we had done a simple job for a neighbor, who paid us a few dollars. Our parents scolded us and told us that we should never offer our worthless help again. In fear of punishment, we obeyed.

But we kept the money. We spent it on a pokeball, and we vowed that we would only use it if we had a good opportunity to. Eevee was my sister's favorite pokemon, and it was very rare. It seemed like a very good chance… but… "Sis, what if it doesn't work… and we'll never get the chance to catch a pokemon until we're 18!" She looked back at me confidently.

"Trust me big brother!" She took off in the direction of the eevee. But she wasn't the only thing that was chasing it. I was shocked, so I followed after her as quickly as possible. I tried to scream her name, but I tripped over a rock and face planted. I was stunned for a few moments. _No… No… No!_

Adrenaline surged through my body and time seemed to slow down. I could feel my face burning from the scrapes, but I stood up, despite the pain. I pumped my legs as fast as I could, ignoring the rose bushes that I had to pass through to get to her. Those injuries were insignificant. My jeans tore, and eventually, my legs bled, but I kept running. I could see her talking to the slightly frightened eevee, she was probably showing it kindness, as she usually did.

I was 10 yards away, but the other creature was 15, and it was faster. My legs began to grow weak and sore. When I was close, I leaped over Naomi and tackled the pokemon. She looked at me, confused, until she realized what was grabbed the eevee, which startled it, so it started crying. I heard her scream at me as I wrestled the mightyena. I didn't listen, I couldn't... She had to get away.

"Naomi! Run!" I continued holding down the mightyena as Naomi ran away. I looked back at it, and deep within its eyes... I saw myself. I saw a trapped animal, struggling to escape their confinement that they are in. I saw the eyes of someone who desperately needed to be let free. My grip loosened, and it took off running into the meadow. Probably back to a pack of other mightyena.

I began to think aloud, "Do pokemon feel...?" I stood up. "Are they intelligent? Do they have emotion?" I shook my head. "I don't know, it seems like they do..." I walked back to Naomi, who was holding. She looked at me in shock. "Naomi? Are you okay?" She stared at me, so I held out my hand for her to hold. It was then I realized I was shaking. I held my hand to my face, and a tear rolled down it.

I collapsed onto my knees, the energy had left me. Naomi rushed over and put her hand to my arm, which had a bite wound in it. "Brother! We have to get you to the doctor!" She held the eevee tight for comfort.

"No, because then our parent would know we were here… they'd kill us…" I explained. She pleaded with me to go, but I refused.

"Brother…" She hugged me, and the eevee she was holding licked my face in gratitude. I smiled. They were both adorable.

"Fine… but I'm not going to a public hospital…" I compromised. She smiled and hugged the eevee. The eevee licked her face. i I guess they're already friends./i I chuckled. "Hey sis, you gonna catch it?"

She gave me an odd look, "First off, she's a girl!" The eevee barked in agreement. "And second, I don't have to catch them. They're my friends! I shouldn't have to catch them," She had a serious look on her face, and I stood in amazement. _People could learn from her…_ I laughed.

"You're amazing, sis!" I laughed and tried hugging her, but I winced from the pain in my upper arm. The wound must be deep. I tore a piece of my raggedy shirt off and wrapped around the wound to keep it from bleeding too much until we got to the clinic. We then headed through the meadow, with a new friend and a new purpose.

My sister turned to me, the eevee was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Brother?" She whispered, "Are you okay?" I looked back at her. The sun must've been beating down especially hard, because I was getting sweaty.

I tried to respond with, "I'm fine, thanks for asking though sis." But my mouth wouldn't cooperate, and all that came out was a grunt. I looked at my arm, and the wound was turning a weird purplish color. It might be infected. I looked at my sister, she noticed it too. I didn't want her to worry. So I tried to act like I was okay.

The attempt failed, because I fell over and laid there motionless. My sister screamed.

"Big Brother!" She yelled, and leaned over. I pushed her back up and shakily stood. I wasn't going to let myself get hurt. I continued walking despite my exhaustion. _The clinic is about 15 minutes away, that's all I need to go..._ My sister jogged up to me with a worried look. I walked as fast as I could, I had to get there as soon as possible. Not for me, but for her.

I cringed at the throbbing pain that was coming from my arm. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly with a dull knife. I felt my eyelids droop. I snapped them open. _I__ can't let this get to me... I'm almost there..._ I could see the lights of the town, I smiled. I took another step and the ground fell out from under me, I felt myself rolling, but the pain in my arm completely cancelled out the small rocks that were cutting me as I tumbled down the hill.

The world was beginning to feel faint, my vision blurry, my hearing dulled. Though I did hear a faint screaming. The lights of the town grew closer, but the pain did not cease. Finally I began to slow down, and came to a stop at the bottom of the hill that borders the town.

I heard someone screaming, but it sounded distant, like an echo from across a valley. Stars began to dance across my vision, as darkness crowded around it. I saw a figure standing over me, and my last thoughts before the darkness overtook me, were hoping that it wasn't my parents.


End file.
